I Don't Want To Love Him
by FutureMsAndreaCullen
Summary: Bella lives with her brother Emmett and dad Charlie. Everything is great until Bella finds out she has unwanted feeling towards Emmett's Best friend. Edward Masen.
1. Prologue

**fixed it! thanks saranicole!**

Disclamier: dont own anything

* * *

I Don't Want To Love Him

Prologue

I have known him forever. But still something about him makes me want to be more than just friends with him. It really isn't a good idea for the fact that if it ends badly then…I would lose my friend and maybe even more. And I don't want to loose him…I just really don't want to love him! It is his fault! Why do I have to be in love with my brother's best friend? Why could I have just not met Edward Masen?

* * *

**a/n tell me if its any good to continue! thanks!**


	2. My Life

**Thank you for reviewing. This is a short chapter though. The next one will be longer. i just wanted to give you background info. So yeah enjoy! tell me what u think!**

**Also thank you for finding my mistakes! i will fix it!**

**Disclamier: dont own any of it**

* * *

Chapter One:

My Life

Bella's POV

I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I live with my brother Emmett and my dad Charlie. My mom left us behind, and well who knows what happened to her. I think she is in Florida, but we sort of lost contact with her for the fact she doesn't really care for us. She left Charlie when Emmett and I were 3. Emmett and I are twins by the way. Anyways, so my mom Renee left, so we stayed with my dad in Forks. It really isn't that bad here. I love my brother and dad. When we were young, it was hard on my dad to feed us. He can't cook. But as we grew older I learned how to cook at the age of 10, so I was in charge of feeding everyone. They always watched over me of course though, being a klutz, I can make anything bad happen.

My brother, even though being twins, is the total opposite of me. I was the klutzy stick bone girl, while he was muscular and elegant. Okay maybe I am exaggerating a little. But standing next to him makes me feel so weak and bony. I mean Emmett is a giant! But he is really such a nice and caring guy. I am glad to have a twin brother like him. We have the same chocolate brown eyes, although mine are darker. Our hair would be the same but his is a little curly, and his hair is more of a darker brown than mine. You really couldn't tell we were twins unless we told you.

Going to school has it ups and downs though. Every girl wanted to go out with him, so they used me to get to him. I really found that frustrating. Lucky for me Emmett found a girl friend in 9th grade. That was a relief. Rosalie, his girlfriend, wasn't that all bad. She was nice enough. And her brother was nice too. He and I would always talk when my brother and his sister would go out. Jasper had a girlfriend. That was okay with me he was like a second brother to me. But thanks to him, I had an actual friend. Alice. She moved when we were in 10th grade. After her and Jasper got together her and me became best friends. And her brother became my brother's best friend. Everyone tried to get Edward and I together. But I told Alice a million times I didn't like her brother that way. Emmett was actually disappointed that I wouldn't go out with Edward. Edward didn't have feelings towards me either. So it was all good. He and I were just friends.

* * *

**A/n dont forget to REVIEW! thanks! hehehe tell me what u think**

**much love**

**Andrea**


	3. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Beginning

Bella's POV

"Bella?! Get up!" Why did Emmett have to wake me up now? I rolled over just ignoring him. Maybe he will forget about me.

THUD

Ow. I guess I rolled over too much. Now I am awake. Great.

"You okay Bell?" Emmett had came into my room and picked me up from the floor. As I opened my eyes I noticed he was smiling.

"No" he just laughed at me, while I rolled my eyes at him.

"It is so early Emmett!" I groaned at him. He laughed some more.

"No silly it is late." I looked at him fully as he placed me on the bed. He was fully dressed. It must be late then. I glanced at my clock.

"EMMETT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EALIER?!" I only had 10 minutes to get ready. He just shrugged his arms with a smile and left the room. Ugh. I got out of bed being careful not to trip. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I ran to my closet with my towel around me. I don't have time to put anything good together. I got dressed so fast I barely noticed that I actually did match. I had faded blue jeans with a brown tang-top and a white see through t-shirt. I looked okay I guess. I ran out of my room to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth.

"BELLA HURRY!" I ran down the stairs and Emmett was there waiting by the door for me. I scowled at him for waking me up late.

"Glad your ready now. Here" He threw me a granola bar as he walked out the door. I barley caught the granola bar and walked after him. I went to the passenger seat in his car.

"Why you wake me up so late?" I glared at him while he was driving.

"I don't know. I thought you would have been up already."

"And why might that be?"

"Oh the fact that I thought you wouldn't be able to sleep. I know I didn't." I raised my eyebrow at him. What is he talking about? But he did seem really happy today. It is just so weird for him.

"Bella aren't you excited? It's the first day of 11th grade!" I just rolled my eyes. Wow. I didn't think he would get this excited.

"No I am not excited Emmett. I rather be at home enjoying the summer break." He just laughed. I rolled my eyes again. I stared out the window as the trees passed by. Emmett started whistling to some tune I didn't know. I just stared at him. He kept his eyes on the road though.

"Emmett, you being happy isn't going to change my mood." He ignored me and just kept whistling, but louder this time. I rolled my eyes again. I have been doing that a lot this morning. I guess I just really want to be asleep in my comfortable bed. With the baby blue sheets over me to keep me warm. **Sigh**

Emmett finally stopped whistling. I guess he found out my mood won't be changing. But since I won I couldn't help but feel smug. So I smiled. He smiled too.

"See I can change your mood." I just laughed. I guess he can in the end. But then again…he always is able to change my mood. Some sort of gift of his, or it can be that we are twins. Either way he has that power over me.

"Yes you can. So how many classes you think we have together?" We just caught sight of the horrible High School. Exaggerating again. It's not that bad. I just have to get used to it again.

"I hope we have at least more than one."

"Me too. It's always fun to have my brother in my class." And in truth it was. The teachers loved him. And he always made the class fun. The more classes with him the better.

"I would say the same about you…but…." I just punched him in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt!" I just laughed and got out of the car. I was headed towards the school to go and get my schedule. He was soon behind me.

"Bella that wasn't nice, I might get a bruise." I shrugged, but I held a grin on my face, and so did he. I know I couldn't do any damage to him. He is just way to strong. We were walking across the parking lot. It was full since everyone was eager to what classes they had together. But I didn't see any of our friends. I scanned the parking lot. Emmett saw me and looked around too.

"Who were you looking for?" I gave up on looking. I didn't see anyone. He had opened the door for me as we entered the smallish office.

"Our friends, where are they?" He shrugged. I'm surprised he didn't look for Rosalie. That's just weird. I didn't have time to think about it because it was my turn to pick up my schedule at the desk. Ms. Cope was there handing them out.

"Hello Miss Swan. Hope you have a great year." She handed my schedule with a big smile on her face. I returned it back. But it didn't reach my eyes. I'm not that excited to be in school. I started dragging my feet as I walked out of the office to examine my schedule.

1st-Government

2nd-English

3rd-Spanish 3-4

4th- Trigonometry

5th-Physics

6th-Physical Education

Didn't seem that bad. I waited for Emmett outside the office door. What was taking him so long? I glanced up from my paper. I looked around the hallway. There were kids sharing schedules with each other. But no Emmett.

"Boo!" I screamed so loud other kids looked at me. I flushed and turned around to see Edward. I pushed him slightly but he just laughed.

"Not funny Edward. You know how I get scared easily!" He took my hands then and I just rolled my eyes knowing he was going to be dramatic about the apology.

"I am so sorry Bella. I was so rude to scare you like that when I already know that you get scared easily. Will you ever forgive me?" He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Maybe, but I am going to be late for class. I will see you around." I took my hands back and waved by to him as I went of to government.

"Bye Bella, and you know you will forgive me!" He yelled back to me. I just laughed.

"Think what you want Masen!" He didn't respond to that so I was guessing he had walked to his class.

I was rushing to my class now. I didn't notice how time went by so fast. We had gotten to school on perfect time, since we left the house at such a great time. Even with the rushing to leave the house we got to school early. I like to think we will be late if we don't leave the house at a certain time. But it always gives us spare time at school. It works better that way.

I opened the door to my goverment class. Here we go...

* * *

**a/n Don't hate me! i was busy...and writters block! Im going to try to update my other story too! please comment!! thanks!**

**much love**

**andrea**


	4. School

**A/N I dont really like this chapter. But umm tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter Three:

School

Bella's POV

As I got into class I recognized people. Well of course I did. We all grew up together, unless you just moved here. I went to the back of class to take a seat. I don't like the front; you have to really pay attention if you are there. Just as I sat down waiting for the bell to ring someone occupied the desk next to me. I looked up from my hands and saw it was Eric. I gave him a small smile. And he gave me one too.

"Hey Bella! How was your summer?" Eric was one of the guys at school who actually befriended me.

"It was…okay I guess. And you?" All I really did over the summer was stay home and became a coach potato. Emmett tried to get me out of the house with him, and sometimes I did. But really I spent the summer being lazy.

"Mine was great. I met this girl, she just moved next door. She came to visit her aunt, and she is going to enroll here."

"That's cool. Did you get to talk to her?" He grinned again, and it just kept getting bigger.

"Yeah. She is really nice, I'm going to help her around the school." I smiled and turned away from him. Class just started. Mr. Patten explained to the class what we are going to do this year, the rules, blah blah blah. I really wasn't paying attention; I was too preoccupied hoping I would get classes with some of my friends and brother.

I didn't even notice that at the far side of the room to my right sat Alice and Jasper. When did they walk in? Oh well, at least they are in my first period. Alice looked over to me then, and smiled, I smiled too giving her a finger wave. Just then the bell rang. I guess daydreaming helps you get through class faster.

"Hey Bella!" Alice came to my side and gave me a big hug.

"Hi Allie!" I was enthusiastic to see her again; I miss having my best friend. I looked behind Alice and noticed Jasper. He had a smile on his face. I let go of Alice to give Jasper a hug too.

"Jasper, long time no see." And we both started laughing. We saw each other the other day when Rosalie came over. We walked out of the classroom, me in front, Jasper and Alice both holding hands.

"So what's your next class?" I knew mine, it was my favorite class, and I was hoping I had one of them in my class too.

"Well I have P.E next, and Jasper has English. What about you?" Alice looked hopeful that I was in her class too.

"I also have English!" I was happy to have Jasper in my class although sad I'm not with Alice.

"Cool then lets go. Bye Alice." He gave Alice a peck on the lips and turned to me as I waved to Alice. We walked to English passing the worn out maroon and white hallway of the school. They really need different colors.

"So Jasper, how are you and Alice?" I knew they were great, but I liked to ask anyways.

"Same old." He grinned down at me. Me being 5'4 people always had people look down at me. It always made me feel like the kid.

"Emmett told me you didn't want to come to school this morning." He looked at me questionably.

"Wait you saw Emmett this morning?! When!" I would have told him why but having Emmett ditching me in the morning made me want to know where he had gone.

"Yeah, he came looking for Rosalie." He smirked. I couldn't help myself but I laughed. My brother is like a golden retriever. He is always following Rosalie.

"I should have known where he went after we got our schedules. I hadn't noticed he left out the other way of the office."

"But you did get to see Edward right?" I raised my eyebrow. I thought we were over trying to get us together.

"Yes…why?" We stopped in front of the white door of the classroom, deciding not to go in yet.

"Oh not like that Bella, gosh." He smiled though, "when I found Alice, Edward asked Emmett where you were." Jasper rolled his eyes, "Emmett then had slapped his forehead saying he left you in the office. So Edward went to get you. But we didn't get to see you guys."

"Stupid Emmett" I murmured under my breath, and Jasper laughed. He opened the door to the classroom and we took a seat next to the windows. I like window seats, but the only view you get to see here is green. But at least the seat was near the back of the room.

"So you think we will have anyone else in our class?" I asked Jasper as we waited for the bell to ring.

"I don't know, we didn't have time to swap schedules." Just as he said that, Edward walked through the door, when he spotted us he came towards us.

"Well what do you know, we have Edward." I'm guessing he knew though.

"Yup I guess we do." I replied to Jasper.

Edward sat in the desk in front of mine and turned around so he can face Jasper and me.

"Hey you guys." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I didn't forgive you yet." I turned to Jasper so I could explain when he looked confused.

"When I was alone waiting for Emmett, Edward came out of no where and scared me." Jasper chuckled, but he started to quiet down because class had started a few minutes ago, and people where staring.

We were introduced to our teacher Ms. Levitz. She gave us a reading list, and told us what was expected of us this year. I couldn't wait till we get to read. I scanned the reading list hoping it had some of my favorite books. It only had _Romeo and Juliet_, everything was pretty much new. As soon as class ended all three of us left to go outside. They changed the schedule around this year; we have period 1-2 then a snack, back with 3-4, then lunch, then to finish the day 5-6.

We met up with the others outside under a tree. There was shade under the tree, but we didn't need it, there was no real sun to burn us or make us hot. All the other students were on the benches outside, or just standing on the grass. We got the only tree in front of the school campus.

"Okay lets swap schedules!" Alice had her schedule out and laid it on the grass, everyone followed suit. I glanced at the schedules on the grass to see who else was in my classes.

**Bella's Schedule:**

1. Government

2. English

3. Spanish 3-4

4. Trigonometry

5. Physics

6. Physical Education

**Edward's Schedule:**

1. Latin

2. English

3. Trigonometry

4. Government

5. Physics

6. Physical Education

**Alice's Schedule:**

1. Government

2. Physical Education

3. Spanish 3-4

4. Trigonometry

5. English

6. Physics

**Jasper's Schedule:**

1. Government

2. English

3. Spanish 3-4

4. Trigonometry

5. Physical Education

6. Physics

**Emmett's Schedule:**

1. Latin

2. Debate

3. Physics

4. English

5. Trigonometry

6. Physical Education

**Rosalie's Schedule:**

1. Latin

2. Debate

3. Physical Education

4. English

5. Physics

6. Trigonometry

I had at least one of them in all of my classes. That was really great! Except P.E. having Emmett and Edward could be embarrassing. I was going to grab my schedule from the ground when Edward had reached for it first. I glared at him; he was being really annoying today. Or maybe I'm just not so cheerful today. Either way he was pushing my temper.

"Edward, you still aren't forgiven, and now you are still pushing my temper?" He was smiling still, which made me roll my eyes. I really am going to need to break that habit.

"Bells don't worry, I will give it back. Just give me a couple seconds to transmit your schedule to memory." I just laughed. Emmett had let go of Rosalie to stand behind Edward and read over his shoulder to look at my schedule too.

"Emmett can you please tell that _child_ to give me back my schedule?" Emmett shook is head in a no. I was shocked, this is so not fair.

"Let me memorize it too. I want to make sure there are no guys with you." I just started laughing. No guys liked me in this school. I was surprised I even had guy friends. Besides Jasper and Edward, I had Ben and Eric. But they both weren't interested in me.

"You guys are both paranoid, there are no guys in this school that care for me." They were both frowning at me now.

"What it's TRUE!" I was now annoyed, I turned around to see Alice and Jasper sitting down leaning against the tree. I would never be able to have someone like Alice has Jasper or the way Rosalie has my brother.

"Bella there will be a guy that will realize you are awesome, and when they start stalking you I'm going to make them go away." Emmett said with a smug grin. I just shook my head back and forth making my hair whip across my face.

"Impossible." That was the last thing I said before I turned away from them to go to my next class without my schedule.

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you think! IF you still can't review this chapter please send me a PM! thanks! or you can do it anonymously!**

**much love,**

**Andrea**


	5. It's History

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

It's History

Edward's POV

"Bella there will be a guy that will realize you are awesome, and when they start stalking you I'm going to make them go away." Emmett said with a smug grin. Bella just shook her head back and forth making my hair whip across her heart-shaped face.

Emmett was playing around with Bella about guys stalking her to class. I wonder if he would ever want to make me go away? In truth I always liked Bella more than a friend. She was really smart and fun to be around with. Especially for the fact that she was down to earth, unlike so many other girls here.

"Impossible." That was the last thing she said before she turned around to her next class without her schedule.

I looked at Emmett and he held a grim expression that had replaced his smile. We all know Bella doesn't think much of herself, but if she only knew how wonderful she is. I decided I should go stop her, so I waved to the others and ran towards Bella. This could be the perfect time for me to confess how I feel.

Bella's POV

Why don't they understand I'm not as beautiful or good-looking as them? Getting my hopes up isn't a good thing to do, because when you expect something to happen and it doesn't it hurts more to face reality.

I was pretty sure that my next class was Spanish so I walked toward the class. I had made it in the building, and it was empty. The bell hasn't rung yet, and I don't want to be first to class. **Sigh. **

"Bells." He put his warm hand on my shoulder so I could stop walking. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. It just isn't my day today; first day of school always brings out the worst of me.

"Come on Bella, you can't be so negative." Now he had both of his hands on my shoulders so he could turn me around. I tried not to look in his eyes. I knew I would start crying, when I get frustrated I cry. Stupid tears.

"Edward…" I began but I couldn't finish, because his lips where on mine. It happened so fast, I couldn't react. Shock filled my body. I felt my eyes go really wide. Why would Edward kiss me?

Edward's POV

Bella looked really shocked when I was kissing her. I guess she didn't have the same feelings towards me as I felt towards her. As much as I hate to admit this, I was really hurt. Regret flowed through me as we parted from the kiss. Still shocked, she didn't move but she was staring at me with terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…. I should go." I then left her to get to my class. I hoped this didn't affect our friendship now. But why couldn't she have kissed me back? I was pretty sure we had much more than friendship. And today, being the first day of school, seemed perfect to confess how I feel. I guess I was wrong.

Bella's POV

Edward left with hurt in his eyes. I love Edward, but as a brother. I thought he understood that. I started to trace my lips with my index finger. Do I have feelings for him though?

RING 

The bell rang for third period. I walked to Spanish really slowly now. The halls started to fill as the students from outside came inside. I was too confused to go to in the classroom, and I wasn't sure what my face would reveal. I counted to three before I opened the white door to Spanish. I of course took a back seat hoping to avoid Alice and Jasper for the time being. I really need to think what I'm going to do about this situation. Maybe it's best I forget about it. There isn't really anything else I can do about it unless I want to involve everyone.

"Hey Bells you okay?" I looked up at Alice, and smiled hoping she would buy it.

"Fine, just thinking." I could tell she didn't buy it, but she let it go for the time being. I really don't want to involve Alice. I don't want her to get mad at me for rejecting her brother, or get mad at her brother for kissing me. Either way, it won't be good in the end. I'm just going to have to keep shut. It's history.

Spanish passed in a blur. As I walked out of the classroom Alice and Jasper caught up with me.

"So we all going to Trig, Bella you still look out of it, are you sure you are okay?" Alice wouldn't give up now that we are out of class. I tried to think of a lie fast.

"Yeah, Alice don't worry about me, I think I'm just hungry." Now that I think about it, that wasn't a lie. I am hungry, that granola bar was very small from the morning.

"Okay, well make sure you get something to eat then." I nodded to Alice. I glanced at Jasper as we were walking down the hall to Trig. He knew something happened, I can tell, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He isn't like that.

"You know what, you're just taking things to seriously today. It's the first day of school, and it isn't your favorite thing to do." Jasper grinned at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper knows me too well. He always tried to comfort me by making me laugh.

"Yup, that must have to do with it too. Tomorrow I should be way better!" I smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, and I know that today would all be history, and I can start over tomorrow.

As we reached the door to Trig we were told to stand against the wall of the classroom. Ms. Nile said we are going to have assigned seats. And guess where I got? The front. Alice was next to me though, but Jasper was two rows behind us. Oh well, at least I have Alice. Ms. Nile is an uptight teacher. We had a lesson, and homework. At least it's easy for now.

As soon as class ended I was happy. It's lunchtime, and I get to leave Ms. Nile. I walked out of the classroom with Alice and Jasper met us outside of the classroom being closer to the door.

"First day and homework!" I wined as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"I know!" Alice joined me. But Jasper just laughed.

"I finished it in class." I gave him a glare and Alice did to.

"No fair!" But he just laughed at me more. I rolled my eyes. As we entered the cafeteria I looked for a table. I was hoping to have the same one as last year. Yes. Our table was open. I rushed over, hoping not to trip, and claimed the table. I put my backpack on the middle of the table. Just as I done that I caught a glance of Edward with Alice and Jasper watching me. They were laughing at my performance. I just grinned at them. I left my backpack on the table and walked toward them so we can get some food.

"Nice performance." Jasper snickered.

"Thank you, thank you." I took a bow as I said that. And we all started laughing again. But I could tell from the corner of my eye Edward wasn't comfortable. I'm going to need to talk to him. I let Alice and Jasper go ahead of me in the lunch line so I could talk to Edward.

"Edward?" I didn't know how to start off. But we needed to resolve this. He looked up at me.

"Bella, about earlier…" I didn't let him finish.

"It's okay. You know what, lets just forget about it?" He looked hurt, but he agreed anyways.

"So where is my brother?" The silence was just so unbearable.

"With Rosalie." I just shook my head up and down. I grabbed a tray and a piece of pizza with an apple and water. I waited for Edward and we went to join Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Bells you know where my sister is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she is with my brother." Jasper grinned and turned back to Alice to talk about a trip over the weekend. I took a bite of my pizza and looked at Edward next to me as I chewed. He looked really distracted, so I decided to put my hand in front of his face. Just as I did he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back not sure why he was happy, but as long as he is it doesn't matter to me.

My next two classes were a bore. I had Edward in both of them but he wasn't very talkative, I hope everything will be back to normal soon. But for now I'm just glad that the first day of school is over with. It was way too much for me to handle, but in the end I did. Everything that happened will become history, because tomorrow is a new day, and I will be myself. Can't wait.

* * *

**a/n Please review! and i was really sad when writing this chapter...Bella rejected Edward tear But this is the only beginning! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**much love,**

**Andrea**


	6. Authors Note

Sorry to inform this but I will not be updating anytime soon. My grandpa is in the hopsital, and I really don't feel like writing. Until he gets better I will start writing again. So bye for now...next update probably in two weeks or more.

much saddness

Andrea


	7. New Girl

**A/N Thanks for all who prayed for my Grandpa...he is getting better but still in the hospital. But writing keeps my mind of those things. So here is a chapter. Okay the first part that is _italicized_ is because its like a reference from the future. i didn't know how to put it but i wanted it in there. hope you enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

New Girl

Bella's POV

_I remember Eric telling me about a new girl coming to school. But I didn't know I would find a dislike in her. She seemed really nice of the second day of school when Eric introduced us in English, but during the rest of the week she got on my nerves. The only thing that was nerve-wracking about it was that I had no idea why I felt this way._

SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL

"Bells you up yet?" I was already dressing as Emmett yelled my name. He at least attempted to wake me up.

"Yup, I will be done in a few." I could hear him as he walked down the stairs. I was thinking of what to dress today. Hmm…a baby blue top with black skinny jeans would defiantly look cute. Looking in the mirror I knew I needed to really work on my hair. But knowing how hard my bangs are to work with, I decided to go with a schoolgirl ponytail.

"You going to eat breakfast?" I heard Emmett asking from the kitchen from down stairs. I glanced at the clock. We should be leaving soon, so I finished fixing my side bangs grabbed my backpack and went to join my brother for breakfast.

"Waffles?" Tempting, but I wasn't that hungry.

"No thanks, maybe just a granola bar will be fine again." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Fine, waffles." He grinned as he put two more waffles in the toaster for me. I sat on the wooden chair in our small kitchen as I waited for my waffles to be served.

"So you going to be good today?" Emmett teased me.

"Well of course Emmie Bear." He grinned as the waffles popped up and he put them on a plate in front of me. I poured maple syrup on top and started to eat. Yum.

"We will wash them when we get back, lets get to school." He picked up my plate and cup as I finished and put them into the sink.

We were sitting in his new red Nissan; I'm not sure what kind it is. We couldn't afford the car on our own. But Edwards and Alice's parents are the best, that they helped us pay for it for our birthday, as well as Charlie. Emmett's job was to drive us to school, since I would never have the nerves to try and drive. Who knows what kind of accident I could get into. Especially with this expensive car.

"Did you get homework yesterday?" Once school was over yesterday, Emmett decided it was best to leave me alone. Which was a good idea, because I had issues with the first day of school.

"Just for math, and you?"

"Same." I stared out the window as the tress passed by. Then I saw a white Ferrari pass us, making Emmett go faster. I closed my eyes. I hate it when he drives fast to catch up with Rosalie.

"Emmett she is going to win, like she always dose, so can you slow down?" I managed to whisper as he speed up.

"No, I might win." I peeked a glance at him and he had a grin on his face. I let out a sigh as we reached Forks High School in such fast time.

"One day I will beat my Angel." Emmett stated as he stepped out of the car going toward where Rosalie parked. I just rolled my eyes as I followed him to go say hi to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz." I waved at him and as soon as I reached him he gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you happy Bells." I just grinned at him as I gave a finger wave to Rosalie.

"You think Alice will come soon?" I looked around the parking lot for their silver Lexus. No where in site.

"Not sure Jasper." He looked sad to know he would have to wait for Alice.

"It's okay you got me!" I tried to cheer him up as I grabbed his arm so I can have it linked to mine. We started to walk to our first period even though the bell didn't ring.

Once we reached the classroom we stayed outside the white door waiting for Alice. We were early thanks to our siblings driving, and I was bored of standing so I sat on the floor and closed my eyes as my head rest against the maroon wall. There were people I heard going into the classroom as we waited.

"Bells she is coming." I opened my eyes as I saw Alice coming toward us. I tried pulling my self up from the floor but I couldn't get myself up.

"Let me help you silly." Alice said as she extended her hand so I can get up.

"Thanks Allie." I grabbed her hand and brushed my hands and walked inside the classroom.

"Bella you going to sit in the back?" I nodded as Jasper asked me.

"Okay we will sit with you." Jasper grabbed Alice's hand as he led her to my wonderful seat in the back of the classroom. Alice sat next to my desk, and Jasper in front of her.

As class started I payed attention. Or at least tried too, but I saw this girl next to Eric. I didn't know who she was and I haven't seen her here before. Oh wait that was Eric's neighbor he was talking about yesterday. She looked pretty with blond and brownish highlights, kind of like a dirty blond hair color. I couldn't see the rest of her, only the back of her head so I couldn't see her other features.

"Bella lets go." I had concentrated on the girl for so long I didn't notice class was over till Alice was tapping my shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just looking at that girl." I tried not to point so I nodded my head toward her.

"Oh her name is Ashley." I raised my eyebrow at her questionably. How would she know?

"I met her outside, she was with Eric. Eric introduced us." She explained, and I just nodded in understanding.

"Jazzy you want to walk me to P.E.?" Alice turned her attention to Jasper with big puppy eyes. I giggled at her expression and started to walk past Jasper as he agreed.

"See you in class Bells" He yelled as he started to walk Alice to class.

I walked to class slowly not wanting to rush. I just hope I wasn't late. Before I knew it though someone was by my side.

"Hey there." I said to Edward. He just nodded. I guess he is still hurt from yesterday.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Just thinking, nothing wrong." He flashed me his crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Eddie I know something is wrong, and you are going to tell me later okay?" We walked into class and he just shrugged. The seats we took were the same as yesterday. I glanced at the door to see if Jasper would make it on time to class.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward turned around in his seat to face me.

"Walking your sister to class." He just nodded at turned around. I'm guessing I really ruined our friendship.

The door opened and I assumed it was Jasper but it was Ashley. She has Hazel eyes and looks around the height of 5"6'. That's only a little taller than me. I could tell from the corner of my eye Edward was staring at her. I felt a pang of jealousy now.

"Who's that?" Edward asked me not keeping his eyes off of that b.

"Ashley." I replied.

"Oh." He then turned to face the front of the classroom.

The bell rang and no Jasper. He ended up rushing into the classroom a minute after the bell rang. I glanced up at him as he took his seat next to me. His lips had some lip gloss Alice was wearing. I just giggled at him. He looked at me and I just shook my head back and forth.

The class went pretty fast today, but I couldn't help but notice that Edward was staring at Ashley most of the time. As soon as the bell rang Jasper turned to face me, and I started laughing causing _Ashley _to stare at me. I ignored her.

"What?!" I pointed to his lips. And he put his finger to his own lips. "Alice's lip gloss." And I started giggling more while he looked terrified to know he had walked in the classroom with smeared lip gloss on his lips. He used his arm to wipe it off, making me hold my sides from too much laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He stared at me wanting to know an answer.

"Class had started already silly, besides don't blame me, blame Alice." He rolled his eyes at me and started to walk out of the classroom. The teacher looked annoyed as I rushed out after him. Where did Edward go?

"Jasper wait up!" He was speed walking making it hard for me to catch up. He slowed down as I started a light jog toward him.

"Where did Edward go?"

"When you where laughing at me he left." I just nodded. I hope he isn't with _Ashley._

* * *

**A/N Hope you like. Next chapter probably in Edward's Pov...Review! **

**much love**

**Andrea**


	8. Memory

**A/N This is in Edwards POV so you can understand his reactions when he sees Ashley. Hope you enjoy. Review!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Memory

Edward's POV

We ended up being late to school. Well not late but not early enough so we can talk to our friends. Alice decided to go through her entire wardrobe to find an outfit to wear. But once we got to school the front yard of the school was almost empty. I got out of the car and rushed to my first period as I waved bye to Alice.

Latin was such a drag. I could barley pay attention in class. Yesterday I didn't get a lot of sleep. Too much thinking about Bella. I hope she will give me a second chance, maybe she was just confused. Or at least that is what I keep telling myself, to keep me in a good mood.

I ended up walking out the door of Latin a minute after the bell rang so I was last to get out. The halls were filled with the student population, which isn't that much. Above all the heads though I could spot Bella's, with her hair up. I caught up with her but she didn't notice me until a few seconds.

"Hey there." She said to me when she noticed my appearance. I just nodded.

"Edward, whats wrong?" She stared up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just thinking, nothing wrong." I smiled at her, but I know she didn't buy it. Truth be told I was just thinking about her. So it wasn't a lie. I'm just still trying to cope with this situation, and I don't want her to feel guilty. And that's the reason I decided to tell her she is the reason I'm not so happy.

"Eddie I know something is wrong, and you are going to tell me later okay?" We walked into class and I just shrugged. The seats we took were the same as yesterday."Where's Jasper?"I faced her noticing that he wasn't here.

"Walking your sister to class." I nodded and faced the front of the class.

When the door opened I thought it would have been Jasper, but it was some girl I haven't seen before. But still something about her was familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Who's that?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Ashley."

"Oh" was all I could reply. The name was familiar too.

During most of the period I just kept looking at her. I honestly think I knew her. But I just can't remember where. Ugh I hate when things like this happen. So I decided as soon as the bell would ring I was going to go ask her, but I thought maybe Alice would remember. I heard Bella giggling at Jasper. I turned to see he had my sister's lip gloss on his lips. No wonder why he was late. I would have made fun of him after class, but decided I need time to talk to Alice, and if Jasper isn't there then the more she would actually pay attention to me.

The bell rang and Jasper was asking what was wrong. But I didn't have time to watch what Bella would tell him. I went rushing to find Alice at her P.E. class. It was sort of difficult once the halls started to fill up. As soon as I made it to the gym I noticed Alice walking out of the girls locker room. I walked in front of her.

"Alice this is really random but have you seen that new girl?"

"Yeah…why?" She knotted her eyebrows together.

"She seems familiar, do we know her?" She put her finger to her chin trying to think back. After a few seconds she decided to give up.

"Nope." Then she started to walk past me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her seriously grabbing her arm. Her eyes shifted and I knew we knew her.

"Edward I cant believe you don't remember her. She was your ex-girlfriend." She let out a sigh of frustration.

"No it can't be. She had blond hair." I was pretty sure my ex-girlfriend had blond hair. Unless I'm delusional.

"It's her though. She probably just dyed her hair. It's not like that's not normal. I mean were we lived before people where dying their hair all the time." She said matter of factually.

"Oh." I realized why the name sounded familiar. It was because she was my ex-girlfriend.

"Edward I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want you to get angry." I nodded in understanding.

"Well umm…I'll be back." I just left my sister there as I walked away. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to be alone.

Before I knew it I was in our car. I just sat down listening to some random CD I put on. Ashley. I can't believe she would come here to Forks. I thought I left her behind when we moved. I never forgave her for what she did to me. My first girlfriend, and she decided to cheat on me. I thought I would never be able to love again, or just care for someone when we moved a few months later. But I met Bella. Everyone else was just…obnoxious. Bella was down to earth, and just what I needed. She was fun to be around and could make you laugh.

I don't know how long I stayed in the car alone thinking about how much I hate Ashley, but someone started to knock on the window. It was Alice. I rolled down the window.

"Mind if I join you?" I shrugged not really caring. She opened the passenger seat and turned down the music.

"You are going to go deaf having this CD put on this loud." She giggled trying to lighten the atmosphere. I looked at the CD case she held in her hand. I hadn't noticed I was listening to Underoath. I couldn't help but smile. They mostly yell but their music rocks.

"Did the bell ring yet?" I was looking at the dashboard for the time.

"No not yet, in like two minutes." I nodded and rested my head on the headrest.

"Edward just forget about her. It was a long time ago, and she probably doesn't even remember. I mean you didn't." I guess she was right.

"Yeah maybe."

"Yup that's the spirit!" She patted my shoulder. My sister's enthusiasm comes in handy when you are down in the dumps.

"Well come on, lets finish the day in a good mood. Okay?" I nodded and she nearly jumped out of the car while I took a long time to get out. Lets hope I don't have any other classes with Ashley.

* * *

**A/N Okay well i hope that explains things. Next chapter probably going to be in Bella's POV and whats going on in her mind on her feelings. REVIEW!!!! thanks hehehe**

**much love**

**Andrea**


	9. What?

**You can hate me. But I'm sorry, it is just, it is so hard to continue this story! But I hope I managed. I think I will be able to update more. But not a lot! But it won't be as long as i took this time xD. Well hope you enjoy!! R&R. They make me actually try and update :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

What?

Bella's POV

I don't know what happened with Edward, but Alice said he was in a bad mood, so she went to go and cheer him up. So during snack I ended up talking to Jasper again.

"You know what Jasper, you should carry a mirror with you." I started laughing, and Jasper looked confused.

"You know, so after you're done making out with Alice, you can check if you happened to have lip-gloss." And I couldn't help but crack up now.

"Not funny." Was all he said, but he was grinning.

"So what do you think is wrong with Edward?" Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be anything." I nodded, and then I remembered from the morning Edward also didn't seem too happy.

"He wasn't so happy in the morning either."

"Yeah, I would assume." Jasper eyes shifted towards me.

"What do you mean?" Jasper just let out a big sigh.

"Edward told me what happened yesterday." I felt my jaw fall down. Why would he do that?

"What?! Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, it is none of my business. Bella, I thought you liked Edward a little more than a friend." I looked at Jasper.

"I think I do, but I don't know, I guess I am just afraid to be in a relationship." And that was the truth. I thought about it all night yesterday.

"Why are you afraid?" I looked away from Jasper.

"I don't know." I got up from the grass and headed towards class, too confused with my own thoughts just as the bell rang.

I know I keep telling myself I just like Edward as a brother, but how long can I play myself? I mean I was already jealous of Ashley. I don't know what to do anymore; just yesterday I didn't like him, now I do? It is not normal to be jumping back and forth. I guess I just was really shocked yesterday. But then again, I'm a girl in her teens. We have these raging hormones.

Now that Jasper knows, somehow Alice will know. I went into Spanish class and as the class went by, I paid no attention to what the teacher said. How can I be learning Spanish, when I just made a mess of my life? And what is worst I can't even avoid Alice that long, we have the next class together again, and then lunch. Oh how fantastic is that?

"Bella lets go." I came back to reality and looked around at my surroundings. Alice was looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Sorry Alice, dozed off." I put a smile on my face for her benefit. But knowing how she knows me so well, she didn't buy it.

"We will talk soon missy." She waged her finger in my face and started to head out of the class with Jasper in tow. I just started laughing. Alice is such a kid; it makes me laugh when she does things like that.

I gathered my items, and headed after them to Trig. I hated my seat in this class. It is gonna be hard to dose off in this class. I headed toward my seat in the front, but from the corner, I realized Ashley again. Great, we have the same class.

"Miss Cullen, would you please give your seat to Miss Bradshaw for the day?" I glanced in Alice's direction, and saw right past her fake smile. Darn, I will have to be next to Ashley during class. Just my luck.

"Hi I'm Ashley." She introduced herself as she took Alice's seat.

"Bella." I guess she noticed that I wasn't gonna try to make small talk with her, because she didn't say anything after.

Since I had no choice but to pay attention in class, I actually understood what Ms. Nile was saying. It actually wasn't that hard. But I tuned her out near the end of class. I can only take so much math in one day. Once class ended, I hurried to pack my things and rushed outside to be away from Ashley, not even waiting for Jasper or Alice.

I was such in a rush; I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. So that is when I tumbled backwards from colliding into someone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Edward was holding me so I can regain my balance once again. Just hearing his voice made me forget about Ashley.

"You could put me in an air bubble." I smiled up at him. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. He was in a better mood I see.

"So what has got you in such a hurry?"

"Oh just wanted to get food." and get away from Ashley I thought. Then stated, "So I see you are in a better mood."

"Why of course of I am, Alice can be really helpful. But your clumsiness was just what I needed." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha Ha, you are so funny." And of course that just made him laugh more. Even if he was somewhat laughing at me, I was glad he was in a better mood. Not to also mention he still had his are around me, which felt so natural, so right.

That is when I knew, I do want to take the risk of going out with Edward. My friends were right; we were made for each other. Being with him was so normal, and it made me feel complete. All I had to do was tell him this. I should open my mouth now and tell him. Come on it is not that hard. Just open your damn mouth BELLA!

"Edwar—" I started but was cut off by HER!

"Hey Edward! Oh my gosh, it has been so long, how are you?!" Edward's arm became stiff on top of my shoulder.

"Just fine Ashley." He said and then turned around with me in tow. What was that all about?! And they know each other? How?

"Edward…" But he didn't answer me and just kept walking away from Ashley, and the cafeteria. I was just so confused. What just happened?

* * *

**Oh a cliffy! haha sorry, I just had to sleep now. But that should leave you happy for now :) I will try to get another chapter up soon. But no guarantees! REVIEW, they make me happy :)**

**Much love,  
Andrea**


	10. Confused

**A/N: I know it has been two years. But with school and summer school. There is never time. I realized I still have unfinished stories. This is the first one i decided that I was able to update. So here you go. R/R :D**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Confused

Edward's POV

I kept dragging Bella with me away from Ashley. I didn't want to face Ashley in front of Bella, I just didn't want to face her at all. The nerves she has to even talk to me after what she did to me.

"Edward!" Bella yelled and escaped my arm. She stopped right in front of me so she could have my attention. She placed her hands on my chest. "What happened back there?" She asked confused. I grabbed her hands and took a deep breath. For now all I could do was give her a little of the truth.

"I know Ashley…from my last school." She stared at me waiting for more. I began telling her more with reluctance, "She was my girlfriend before." Bella's mouth opened a little with shock.

"Oh," was all she could say and her hands felt limp in mine. "I have to go." She said as she pulled away. I tried to grab her arm but she was too fast for me. I saw her back disappear into the crowd of students.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

She was his GIRLFRIEND? And now of course he wants her back. No wonder he kept staring at her. I knew there was something I didn't like about her. But why would he rush away from her? Maybe embarrassed to be seen with me I guess. I don't know…

"Bella?" I looked up to see Emmett waving his hand in front of my face. I looked around to notice I had walked outside of school and had been sitting at a bench.

"Huh? Oh Emmett..yeah?"

"What's wrong, why aren't you inside in the cafeteria?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing. Don't worry brother I'm all right I just needed fresh air." I gave him the best smile I could. " I need to go to the restroom I will see you later inside." I waved to him and rushed to the bathroom so I could be alone with my thoughts.

Sitting in the bathroom stall, I realized I was hungry. It was lunch, and I didn't even get food. I know I couldn't let myself starve so I decided I should go face them.

I washed my hands and re-tied my hair. I walked out of the bathroom just as the same time as Ashley had walked in.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Ashley said as she stepped back. I tried not to glare at her.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I was about to just walk right past her but she attempted to start conversation again.

"Bella right?" I nodded, "you were with Edward earlier right?" I nodded again. "Are you guys dating?" I raised my eyebrows. What was she getting at.

"What if we are?" I pressed.

"Oh, haha, nothing I was just wondering." She faked smiled at me.

"Well we are not." I said as I glanced away from her starting to leave again.

"That's a shame…for you. Not for me." She walked away into the bathroom having the door close in my face. I was speechless.

There is no way she is going to go after Edward again. I couldn't let it happen. But what if Edward does like her too? He can't, he likes me, unless he is trying not to?

**Ugh**

This is so confusing. I need to find Edward…and get food.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward what's wrong? Where did Bella go?" Jasper asked me with Alice by his side.

"I don't know she just said she had to go, I was going to go after her till you guys showed up." Jasper nodded and just shrugged.  
"Maybe she needed fresh air?" Alice asked. My sister was worried about Bella; she was telling me earlier how they haven't had time to talk together.

"Could be, well lets get lunch maybe she will join us when she is ready." Jasper said and he led Alice with him and I followed.

I don't know if I should tell the guys what happened, or maybe I should just tell Jasper since I told him about the kiss already.

"Jasper," I tapped his shoulder. He nodded to Alice for her to go as he turned around to fall in step with me.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me as we both stopped in the hall to talk.

"Bella stormed off when I told her Ashley was my girlfriend before. But I don't know why. I mean she was my ex-girlfriend. There shouldn't be anything wrong right?" I looked at him hoping he would have some insightful advice.

"Well I don't know Edward, I mean girls always get jealous of ex's because they always believe that their man will go back to them. Maybe Bella is jealous that you will chose Ashley over her?"

"That's not going to happen though!" I practically yelled with frustration from the thought of me going out with Ashley again.

"But she doesn't know that, you need to talk to Bella when you see her. And right away." I nodded in agreement and we both headed towards the cafeteria.

"Thanks Jasper" I patted his shoulder.

"No problem, that is what friends are for." He hit my back.

As we neared the lunch line I searched for Bella. She was no where to be found. I glanced at our table and I noticed that Emmett had just joined the table looking worried. He probably had seen Bella. After getting food with Jasper we headed towards our table.

"Emmett have you seen Bella?" I asked hoping he had.

"Yeah but she seemed out of it, I don't know what is wrong. I was following her when I saw she wasn't headed toward the cafeteria and she ended up walking outside. I got her attention and she said she had to go to the bathroom. I don't know though. It was weird. My twin senses are telling me she needs someone to talk things out with." He glanced at Alice.

"I've been wanting to talk to her all morning! But she kept avoiding it. When I first see her I will talk to her don't worry Emmett."

"No wait Alice let me talk to her first?" I told Alice. She looked at me questionably.

"Um…I would but I told her we would talk. So you can talk to her after I'm done. Kay brother?" I let out a sigh and just nodded. Where is Bella?

* * *

**A/N Thats all for now. I will see what else I could do. I made this up all on the spot. Hope you enjoyed it...at least a lil bit. **

**Much love,**

**Andrea**


End file.
